El Nuevo Caídas Locas
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Alguien le robo el título de "Caídas Locas" a Aioros, ¿Quien fue?...- ¡¿Te caíste!- soltó entre carcajadas. - No me caí... Él me tiro.- dijo entre lagrimas y risas. (Adaptación de la vida real)


Una historia verídica y real que me paso a mi... Y créanme, es para morirse de risa... Bueno, no tanto.

Kanon: Si tu lo dices...

En especial si Kanon es el que sufre... Muajajajajaja.

Kanon: Por eso no te quiero.

Cortita, sin drama (?)... Contiene groserías y daño físico y psicológico... Lo Juro..

Nada de mío todo es de Masami Kurumada, lo historia es mía... En caso de que tenga algún parecido con la realidad de otra persona... Es mala suerte, me cae...

Basado en un hecho real... Porque me paso a mi... TnT

 _"Adaptaciones de la vida real"_

 **El "Nuevo" Caídas Locas**

 **Echo ocurrido; Lunes 22 de Agosto 2016**

 _ **"¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Levántate, no seas dramática!"**_ **-** _ **Esmeralda J. B.**_

¿Cuál es el sueño de todo santo de Athena? ¡Tener un elevador! ¿Para qué? Pues para no subir esas malditas escaleras.

Athena, más conocida como Saori "la tacaña" Kido, decidió poner fin a las protestas de sus santos, en especial de los dorados, y para que dejaran de estar "fregando" les compro una hermosa cuatrimoto.

¿Qué es una cuatrimoto? Pues es una moto con cuatro llantas, todo terreno, veloz como el viento y no sé cuantas cosas más... ¿Qué esperaban? Yo no sé mucho de las "cuatris" Así que no esperen que les relate como son y cómo funcionan.

Total, los santos dorados terminaron complacidos con su obsequio... Había logrado su principal objetivo, que se olvidaran de el elevador... Ya que para Saori era más barato la "cuatri" que mandar a cambiar todo su Santuario y poner un mendigo elevador para comodidad de sus santos.

Pero había un pequeño, que digo pequeño, pequeñisisisimo problemita... ¡Nada más era una puta cuatrimoto! ¡Una! Y ¿Cuantos santos eran, contando a Shion? ¡Catorce! ¡Catorce!

Pero dada la tacañería de la Odiosa, no compro las trece restantes y decidió que la compartirían... Por horarios.

A ninguno le agradaba la idea, así que decidió que la utilizarían por días y por orden zodiacal.

Esa resolución enfureció a los últimos Santos, pero a Saori le valió madres y su orden fue acatada.

El primer día le toco al primer signo; Aries.

\- Mu, debes acelerarle... ¡Sí! con el... ¡Ese no!- se jalo los cabellos- ¡Le estas frenando, idiota!- ordenaba el santo de Virgo, Shaka.

Para que el nuevo "juguete" de los Dorados fuese disfrutado por todos, decidieron que se subirían dos, en lugar de uno... Y de acuerdo a quien era su mejor amigo... Cosa que a Aldebarán, molesto.

\- ¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Mu!- grito furioso el Toro dorado.

\- ¡Y yo casi su padre! ¡No es justo!- grito el peliverde en brazos de Dohko.

\- Cálmate, Shion... Yo si te dejare subir conmigo.

\- ¡Pero yo quería a mi niño!- el viejo Maestro puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Y yo soy su mejor amigo!- volvió a la carga el segundo guardián.

\- Sí, Alde- Aioria poso su mano en su hombro- Pero tú eres muy pesado, vales por cinco de nosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- de un tirón aparto la mano de el minino y le vio retador.

\- Mejor ven conmigo, Gato.- de la nada salió Aioros sonriendo, llevándose consigo a Aioria... No quería perder a su hermanito, no señor.

\- Acelérale, acelérale... eso, así...- la cuatrimoto avanzaba a paso lento, ya que Mu era un inexperto en el arte de la conducción... Shaka no sabía ni madres, pero no quería que lo descubrieran... No aun.

\- ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Camus se dio la vuelta y emprendió el regreso a su casa.

Los demás secundaron al galo y subieron cuesta arriba.

El día paso y la tarde llego, y con ella el saber de qué Mu y Shaka no habían avanzado más que dos metros de la entrada a las doce casas.*

El segundo día llego y fue el turno de Aldebarán, el cual decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo... Pero a pie, ya que los santos (en particular Aioria) argumentaron que si se subía la echaría a perder... Más vale prevenir que pagar.

El tercer día llego y con ello el turno de los sexys, los magníficos, los "hay cueros", los mangazos, papuchos, hermosos, perfectos, increíbles, sexys, cueros, papuchos... ¿Eso ya lo dije? Bueno, los sexys; ¡Gemelos de Géminis!

Los sexys santos con los que toda amazona de el Santuario de Athena sueña tener un "trío"... Bueno, eso me dijo Marín... ¡Ya! Que me descarrilo de el tema...

Todos estaban reunidos, esperando ver si al fin, alguien lograba arrancar esa porquería y avanzar más de dos metros de distancia.

Saga se quedo al mando y Kanon, como fiel cómplice, de acompañante.

Kanon se sentó en la parte trasera, al lado de su hermano... No se sentó detrás de el... Así estilo juego "Las cebollitas" o para abrazarle de la cintura.

No, no, no... El gemelo se sentó a espaldas de su igual, con las piernas al aire.

Después de tomar las medidas necesarias, encomendarse a Athena para no partirse la cara... Avanzaron...

¡Dejando polvo a su paso!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los gemelos desaparecer en la distancia, sin decir adiós siquiera.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- cuestiono Shura a sus compañeros.

\- Esperar.- dijo Shion sentándose a los pies de la escalera.

\- ¿Cuanto a que uno de ellos se cae?- sonrió Shaka.

\- Yo apuesto 100 a que Kanon.- soltó Ángelo.

\- 200 a Kanon.- se unió el Bicho y el Gato.

\- 1000 a que se cae Kanon.- se unió el Sagitario.

\- 20 a Kanon.- soltó Shura y Camus.

Y las apuestas se siguieron, un total de; $1785 a que Kanon se caía a $500 a que era Saga... Ya que fue Shaka el único que aposto a que el gemelo mayor seria el que se partiría la madre.

Pasadas dos horas, observaron a los gemelos sexys acercarse a una velocidad impresionantemente... Lenta... O media, para ser exactos.

Saga aun seguía conduciendo, aunque con más precaución que antes, y Kanon seguía en la parte trasera, espalda con espalda.

Conforme se acercaba una pequeña curva, más velocidad tomaba... solo un poquis...

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Frena lentamente en la vuelta! ¿Entendiste? ¡Frena lentamente!- dijo a su igual, tratando de no tragarse el pelo, ya que este revoloteaba incesante dada la velocidad que iba en aumento.

\- Ya entendí, me lo has venido repitiendo todo el camino.- gruño.

La ultima curva y listo, llegaban a donde los esperaban sus camaradas.

Pero en lugar de frenar, acelero el gemelo.

El otro no le quedo más remedio que agarrarse como pudo.

\- ¡Que fren...!- tarde.

Salió volando un metro (justo frente a sus camaradas), cayó de espaldas al suelo, raspándose una rodilla y un brazo, un golpe en la cabeza contra el empedrado le sacudió las neuronas.

 _Kanon_ , como leyeron bien, _Kanon_ freno repentinamente, asiendo que Saga se soltara por el brusco movimiento.

Tomo la curva a lo _wey_ , y freno cuando apenas la estaba dando... La maldita y condenada curva de mieeerdaaa era en "U"... Y Kanon aun no sabía conducir bien.

Saga permaneció en el suelo, dando quejidos de dolor.

Kanon al principio le miro asustado, para después reírse, reírse a costa de la desgracia de su gemelo.

Y eso no fue todo, los demás santos también se unieron a las risas.

Otros como Aioros, Alde y Camus no sabían si acudir a ayudarle o quedarse esperando a que se levantara por sí solo.

Saga permaneció en el suelo, adolorido, quejándose y siendo el blanco de diversión de los ingratos _perros_ que tenia por amigos y hermanos de orden.

\- ¡¿Qué haces ahí tirado, Saga?! Levántate, ¿Que no tienes dignidad?- logro decir Kanon entre risas y vergüenza al percatarse de que los soldados y algunos del rango de plata observaban- ¡Levántate o te juro que...!

\- ¿Te caíste, Saga?- pregunto burlón Ángelo, para después soltar una carcajada y doblarse de la risa.

\- No... Idiota...- gimió Saga- Baje a saludar a una puta hormiga que me estaba pinches saludando... Y no me caí... Kanon me tiro.- se llevo las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas.

\- ¡Eh! Yo no te tire, te soltaste que no es lo mismo.- se defendió el geminiano menor- ¡Y ya levántate, o te paso con la cuatri encima!

Saga se apoyo en sus codos, para ponerse de pie... Más un nuevo quejido salió de sus labios y se volvió a azotar al suelo (obviamente se dejo caer para atrás), dándose más duro que antes... No sin dejar de reír, porque le causo gracia su caída, y dejar de llorar de vergüenza y porque si le dolió el madrazo.

\- En lugar... de reírse...- logro decir entre llanto y risas- deberían ayudarme a levantarme...

\- ¡Párate! Que todo mundo te esta viendo.- volvió a decir el Géminis menor... Que aun estaba montado en la cuatrimoto.

Saga logro ponerse de pie, se limpio el barro y se acomodo el cabello, dándose cuenta de que tenía un maldito chichón.

\- Te dije que frenaras lentamente... Bestia.- dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos y sin dejar de reír.

Las risas no cesaron, al contrario siguieron... Hasta que un grito triunfal broto de los labios de Shaka.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Gane! Saga fue el que se cayó de la cuatri... ¡No Kanon! A pagarme todo bola de imbéciles.- dijo dando saltos de alegría.

Aioros se acerco al gemelo mayor y le ofreció un poco de su botella de agua, a lo que Saga negó.

\- Lo que necesito es un bolillo, Aioros... Te juro que no me vuelvo a trepar en esa cosa, si Kanon es quien conduce... ¡Hay!- se quejo al apoyarse en su pierna derecha.

Aioros paso un brazo por su hombro y lo atrajo asía si, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Saga?- el gemelo solo le miro de reojo- ¿Porque en lugar de levantarte, te dejaste caer de nuevo?- Saga simplemente agacho la cabeza y Aioros se carcajeo- ¡Eres tan dramático!- dijo apartándose de su lado sin dejar de reír.

\- Es que...- carraspeo- ¡Si me dolió el golpe!

Esa respuesta robo más carcajadas a los Santos...

A la cual Saga se les unió, entre lagrimas... Esta sería una aventura, la más loca y cómica que le había pasado en su nueva vida.

Fin...

\- ¡Déjame decirlo! ¡Déjame decirlo!- salto Kanon sacudiendo a la autora de los hombros.

\- Bien... Dilo tu... Pos este... Mhngm...- se sacudió el traje, alisando arrugas invisibles.

\- Y siguió con un moretón una semana, raspadas en la rodilla, brazo y espalda... Y llamado "El nuevo caídas locas" por siempre... Ahora síp... ¡Fin!... ¡Alto! Y Shaka vivió feliz restregándole en la cara a sus compañeros que eran unos perdedores... Y yo viví y vivo feliz burlándome de Saga... Ahora sí...

 **o_O Fin O_o**

Kanon: ...

Safiro, Saga: u_u

Kanon: ... ¡¿Porque se dejaron caer, en lugar de levantarse?!

Safiro, Saga: ¡Que te importa!

Dorados: xDDDD

Safiro: En su momento si dio miedo... Pero luego ya dio risa xD... Aunque- se toca la cabeza- si me dolió el golpe.

Kanon: Si sigues así, pronto ya no tendrás neuronas.

Safiro: ¡Cállate, idiota!

Kanon: U_U

Safiro: Espero les guste y dejen comentarios... ¿Les gustaría que hiciera más de estos? Eh pasado por un poco de más cosas chuscas en mi loca vida... ¿Les gustaría? O... Ahí le dejo... ¿O les gustaría verse involucrados en este loco fanfic? Sí su respuesta es sí, dejen su "Acontecimiento chusco" lo más raro, loco, divertido que les haya pasado.. Y yo tratare de Adaptarlo de el mejor modo posible al universo de Saint Seiya con sus personajes preferidos n.n... ¡Deben decir cual quieren que protagonice su momento chusco y el titulo de su historia!

Aioros: Aclaraciones...

*Espero entiendan, necesitaba una carretera y curva para llevar a cabo este desmadre... ¡Qué mejor que frente a las escaleras de las doce casas! ¡Magnifico!

*Cuatri; Cuatrimoto... Me da flojerita escribirlo completo xD... Mejor así.

Una cuatrimoto es parecida a una moto, pero tiene cuatro llantas y es todo terreno... (como una 4x4)... La neta no sé cómo explicarme, ya que no soy muy fan de las motos... excepto autos clásicos... Mi preferido es el Valiant 64... Que chuladas *u*... Pero buenooo...

La persona que me "tiro" de la cuatri fue mi madre... Este fic va dedicado a mi mamita querida y a todas las madres que les da risa el que nos partamos el hocico xDDD... Que en realidad hay muchas xD... No se ofendan.

Kanon: Besos y abrazos! Dejen reviews y con suerte les contestaremos... Solo que les avisaremos en otro fanfic de la autoría de esta inútil- señala a Safiro- Amenos que este deje de ser un simple "One- Shot" y se vuelva varios... Depende de lo que ustedes elijan... ¡Dejen reviews y sus historias... Sus _"Casos de la vida real"_!

Safiro: Kanon... Vamos a dar una vuelta en la cuatri- saca una cuerda.

Saga: ¿Para qué quieres la cuerda? O.o

Safiro: Para amarrar a Kanon de los pies y llevarlo arrastrando por toda la loma (un cerro que está cerca de mi casa)... ¿Me acompañas, Kanoncito? :]

Kanon: Nooooo... ¡Suéltame!- Safiro lo alza como puerco y se van.

Saga: Dejen reviews... ¡Adiós, adiós!

Se van corriendo tras Safiro... La cual ya echo a andar la cuatrimoto...

Se despide;

 _ **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Los Santitos Que De Santitos No Tienen Nada.**_

Kanon: ¡Aiuaaaaa!

Safiro: ¡Adiós, adiós! ¡Dejen reviews!... Y ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Kanon: Aiudaaa!

Safiro: ¡Viva la revolución! ¡Viva la Independencia de México! ¡Viva Miguel Hidalgo! ¡Viva el presidente Enriq... Ejem... ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡OuO¡

Dorados: ¡Viva! Y Adiós..

Safiro: ¡VIVA MÉXICOOOOOOO! Y ahora sí... ¡Saquen las botellas! ¡Viva México!

Dorados: ¡Adiós!

Feliz Mes De La Patria... ¡Viva México!


End file.
